alternative ending to the last sacrifice
by AYangin038
Summary: another ending to the vampire academy series.
1. Chapter 1

I frozen as I heard Tasha's fire those shots, then the last one came. I heard even more screaming than I did before. Suddenly I felt something right in my chest like someone dug a hole in me. I look down and see blood. Moving my head back and falling to the ground, being caught in someone's arms. Drops of water coming down on my face, the thing is everything is blurry and I can't even make out the noise- only the ringing of bells filled my head. Finally the blurriness went away and I could see Lissa and Dimitri standing their. suddenly Lissa got pulled away and i was left with dimitri. I felt a tear drop on my face again and this time i guess it was Dimitris. I felt his panic with his heart beating faster than ever. I heard him mumbling something in Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

I was starting to feel colder and colder by each second that went by, of course I felt Dimitri's warm heart beating. Closing my eyes finally I feel no more pain, I feel noting in my chest or even around me. I was just alone in the dark empty nothingness. Until I open my eyes and see a grey figure lying next to me. Mason. In then moment I knew what happened, I knew was dead. Standing up slowly, with mason not saying anything just copying me, I saw my own body lying in the arms of Dimitri. He was sobbing so loud it made me cringe of sadness. I looked at mason who had no emotions on his face. He looked at me back with a sad small smile. He took one big step and hugged me. My response is to hug him back. He holds my hand tight and we watch Dimitri cry and cry shouting my name, shaking my body, calling me to wake up, and just petting my hair slowly. I need to cry, hell I want to cry and go back to him, to make him stop crying and suffering because he loves me. I see other dhampir come dragging Dimitri away and just leaving my body on the floor. I let go of masons hand and go closer to my body being unable to touch me. I don't know how but I get up fast, turn around and just leave. Im speed walking like I have something to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAH" I scream. My head is on fire I felt it sting and hurt like hell but I kept on moving. I kept telling my body and my brain to stop calm down. But I couldn't I had to keep going. I keep screaming like anyone is going to help. I call for mason trying to stop moving but he is nowhere to be seen. Finally I hear a scream say "make it stop, make it stop." I go into the room I hear the noise from and I see Lissa. On the floor with christian hugging her trying to comfort her. Adrian and Eddie looking shocked with terry and sadness in their faces. I froze falling on my knees and just looking at what happened, what I did to hurt Lissa and everyone I know like this. I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking up I see Mason again. He sits on his knees as same as me and just watches what Lissa and all the others are doing.

Lissa stops crying. I look at her when the door opens and Dimitri enters the room. Adrian looks at him and runs at him with a punch. Eddie rushes to pull back Adrain. Dimitri doesn't move or do anything. " you promised to protect her you asshole " Adrian shouts at him.

" I did, I loved her, and still do" Dimitri shouts back.

" You loved her, really? Because last time you said you moved on that she was a constant reminder of what a monster you where."

" I felt like I didn't deserve her, I hurt her, I broke a promise I made to her."

" Oh you still don't deserve her jerk, you're a monster. You should have died on that bridge."

I was furious at what Adrian had said to Dimitri. I needed to do something but I cant. " shut the hell up both of you!" Said lissa " you both hurt her in ways. Some emotional and some physical. But that doesn't matter because she died knowing she was a good person she saved many people, brought many people together, and mostly she sacrificed anything no matter what so that person could feel happy. So both of you stop fighting, just think what would rose think of you two." She finished.

I froze and finally a tear escaped following that came a whole bunch. I cried for I don't know how long but I was still in the room with them and mason. I stood up trying to do something that made them knew that i was here, that I'm always going to be there.


End file.
